


Promise Me

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends OC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: It has been an exciting day for Kakashi, and he's ready to relax and enjoy the rest of his night when Gai's daughter wakes up from a bad nightmare.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Promise Me

After an eventful night racing around Gai’s home after kana and telling her old stories about her Papa, Kakashi settled onto the couch by Gai’s side ready to relax and unwind.

Kana was safely tucked away in bed enjoying a well earned sleep, and the rest of the night was their to enjoy.

“Did you have to tell her about the mission we had together in the land of wind?” glancing over at Gai, he observed the look on his face. It was always cute seeing how embarrassed Gai could get because of some of the stories that Kakashi had to tell from their childhood. “She’s never going to let me live that down now that she knows.”

“It’s cute that you’re worried about Kana never letting you live that mission down,” Then of course, he was probably used to Kakashi teasing him by now. “I’m sure she’ll only bug you about it for a week. It wasn’t even one of your worst missions.”

A look that could only be described as ‘pure and utter horror’ crossed over Gai’s face.

“You- Kakashi you have to promise me that you’re not going to tell Kana about _that_ mission,” horror gave way to desperation, and suddenly Gai was grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly. “Kakashi, promise me. She cannot find out about…”

An anguished scream cut through the air, causing both men to jump to their feet and rush towards the source of the scream.

Kana’s bedroom.

Gai came to a sliding stop in front of her bedroom and pulled the screen door open just as Kakashi slid in behind him.

“Kana!” bolting forward, Gai knelt down beside Kana’s bed and held out his arms, catching her when she flung herself towards him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi hung back by the door. Wanting to give the pair space, and not really knowing what else to do, he decided it was best if he didn’t enter for the time being.

Not that he could really do much to help. He was great at goofing around behind closed doors, but comforting people was not an area he was strong in.

“It’s alright, butterfly,” rubbing a hand on his daughters back, Gai spoke to her with a gentle voice. “Papa’s got you. You’re safe.”

“Papa,” Kana’s voice was weak. Barely audible with her face smooshed into Gai’s shoulder. “you’re here.”

“Of course I’m here, Kana. I told you that I was never going to leave you alone. That’s a promise I have every intention of keeping, no matter what.”

Kakashi debated making a run for it at that moment. This sounded like a situation Gai would be able to handle better on his own. Plus if Kana was this upset she wouldn’t be going back to bed anytime soon. Gai would need to comfort her and help her relax enough to settle into bed once again.

He’d just be getting in the way if he stuck around.

Opening his mouth to say a quick goodbye, he cringed when Kana lifted her head off of Gai’s shoulder and looked directly at him with big, sad eyes.

His feet were cemented into the floor, and his voice refused to work as he stared into those eyes.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t leave. Not when Kana was looking at him with such a broken and terrified expression.

“Do you want to talk about it, butterfly?” Gai’s voice broke through his thoughts, pulling his attention away from Kana’s eyes and over to the other man. “What has you so scared?”

“I-“ her eyes closed, tears rolling down her face. “I dreamt that you and Kakashi went on a mission. It was supposed to be short. You promised me that you would be home soon, but…”

Neither of them needed her to finish her sentence for them to know what had happened. The fear that gripped her voice told them everything that they needed to know.

Gai had helped Kakashi through his fair share of dreams exactly like that over the years.

“You know that we’re always going to come back, Kana,” Gai told her with the same tender confidence that he always exuded. ”When Kakashi and I are together, we are unstoppable. Nothing in the world would be able to keep us from coming home to you.”

He wasn’t really sure why Gai was trying to ease Kana’s fears by promising his safe return home. She was only concerned about Gai. Her papa.

“Do you promise?” She glanced back at him over Gai’s shoulder. “Both of you?”

Kakashi’s eyes widened.

When had Kana started to worry about him? When had she decided that she feared him not coming home one day?

“I promise,” Gai spoke once more before smiling back towards Kakashi. “What about you, Rival?”

“Well, clearly I have someone waiting for me here in Konoha,” He didn’t really understand why, but if Kana wanted him to come home alive he’d have to do everything that he possibly could to make sure he did. “So, ya. I promise.”

The feeling deep in his chest was familiar. A warmth that bloomed when Kana smiled at him.

The same feeling he got whenever Gai smiled at him, thought it was missing the quickened beat of his heart.

_Is this what it feels like to be wanted?_

“Now that all of that is settled,” Kana screeched when Gai lifted her out of bed without warning. “I think this calls for a hot drink and a story about the time Kakashi beat up a pair of chunin when he was five.”

Kana cheered, and Kakashi groaned.

Everything was right with the world once again, and as he watched Gai making his way towards him and Kana reaching out for a hug, he couldn’t help but feel like he was right where he belonged.

Like he finally had a home to come back to.


End file.
